Here We Go Again
by smileitsliz
Summary: Five years after high school, and right before their reunion, Finn and Rachel reunite and sparks fly. Many different pairings, but main is Rachel and Finn. Others are Tina and Artie, and Puck and Quinn. Rated T for some language and to be safe.
1. The Grocery Store

**Author's Note: Hi there! Thank you for reading this. This is part of a two (possibly three) part series, and each part will have about 10-15 chapters. Please review! I'm new to fanfiction, and would love to know what I can work on. Feel free to ask questions when reviewing too; I'll do my best to answer them!**

**As for updating, I'll add a new chapter approxamately every week. If I have tons of free time, it could be shorter, and if I'm really busy, it could be over a week. So just be paitent, and read!**

**Thanks. -Lizzy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – the Grocery store**

It was just a trip to the grocery store. How was I supposed to know I would run into him? I mean, it's not that I _planned _to run into him, for crying out loud. He was a former flame of mine. It's been, what, five years since I saw him? What was he doing here anyways? I mean, the last time I saw him was on graduation day from McKinley, and after that he was off to Notre Dame on a football scholarship. God, what did I get myself into?

So, I was just standing there in the pasta aisle, trying to decide what kind of noodles I was going to use for dinner tonight. It was my turn to cook tonight, as my roommate, Tina Cheng, and I always take turns cooking. Then all of a sudden, someone bumped into me.

"Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry-" he blurts.

"Oh, geez, I apologize-" I say at the same time as him. I turn back to the pasta, but he talks again.

"Rachel? Rachel, is that you?" he asks me.

"Yeah, I'm Rachel…. Who are-" I look at him intently, trying to figure out where I could have seen him before, and then I realize it was Finn Hudson. My ex-boyfriend from senior year. "Oh god. It's you. It's Finn. God, I haven't seen you in so long!" I stutter, still processing all this information. He's gotten much taller than he already was, and he had grown out his hair a bit. He had definitely gotten more toned while at Notre Dame.

"Wow, for a second there, I thought you didn't remember me," he says. I can tell he's just as nervous as me. I'm his ex from high school, so I don't blame him. "This is so weird, as I was just thinking about you the other day. Well, everyone from glee club, really. I miss everyone. I'm so glad we have our five year reunion coming up in a week." I feel so bad for him. He sure is nervous. And that must be why he's here! Reunion! How could I have forgotten that?

"So you're going to the reunion? Is that why you're here? I thought you were still in Indiana," I ask. It's quite embarrassing. I, the person who most people thought would be going off to Juliard, the most prestigious acting school there is, stayed here in boring old Ohio, and went to Ohio State. Meanwhile, Finn went to Notre Dame, and I heard Puck and Quinn went somewhere in New York. I, Rachel Berry, feel like a total failure.

"Well, yeah. I am here for the reunion, of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world," he adds with a chuckle. "I graduated last year, and it's not the same out there in Indiana. Don't get me wrong, college was great. I just want to be back home, where I grew up. So I'm moving back."

"Wow, that's wonderful Finn!" I exclaim. I glance at my watch, and realize it's already five o'clock. Tina is going to be wondering where I am. "Oh, god, I'm so sorry. I really wish we could catch up some more. But I have to get going. Tina, you remember her from Glee? She's going to be wondering where I am. We share an apartment now." I start walking off with my pasta in hand, and turn and wave by to him.

"Wait a second, Rachel! Do you want to have dinner tomorrow night?" he calls out after me. I turn around, and take a breath. I honestly don't this is a great idea. It would be really awkward after all this time, you know?

"Umm, I don't know Finn," I answer, walking back to him. He can tell what I'm thinking. I mean, it may be five years since I've seen him, but he always knew how I was feeling in high school. He could sense my feelings.

"It's just a dinner between two friends, Rach." My heart jumped when he said Rach. In my entire life, he was the only one who called me Rach. It made me feel special. "We'll just catch up on these past few years. How about I pick you up tomorrow? Then we can decide where to go when I get there," he said with a smirk. I loved how he knew how I felt. Ok, that'll be great. I live on Applewood Drive, number 613. Can't wait," I said to him. I waved by, and walked off with the hugest smile possible and headed to the register.

"Something good happen today, I presume?" the cashier asks me. "That'll be five dollars and sixty-three cents, please."

"Yes, something spectactular," I reply, as I hand her the cash.

xxx

I lay there on my bed that night, unable to get to sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about Finn. I have a date with him tomorrow night. No, no, not a date. Just a get together. As friends. No dating. It's obvious that I still like him. I wish I could have shown it less though. But I've wished that we could be more than friends my entire life. I mean, how desperate does it look if you still like your ex-boyfriend from senior year of high school, more than five years ago? Yeah, really desperate. I need to get over this.

And I'm not doing well with hiding this, either. All through dinner, Tina was on to me. I don't know why I can't just tell her about it, though. She's been my friend for nearly ten years. She knew something was wrong though.

"Rachel, what's wrong? I know something is. You don't seem yourself," she said strongly.

"N-nothing's wrong," I stuttered. "Just a lot on my mind."

"Nothing big happen?"

"Nope." God, why was she being so nosy? Well, she _is_ my friend. And I usually spill everything to her.

"You sure?"

"Positive," I replied, with still a bit of uneasiness in my voice. We just sat there for the rest of dinner, eating quietly. Since we ate on the late side, we both went straight to our rooms to relax after dinner. Tina may be over there relaxing right now, but I am over here in my room still wigging out. I don't understand why though. I need to get over myself. I'm going to tell Tina, and come clean with it.

As I got up and headed to Tina's room, I composed myself. I knocked on the door, opened it, and sat on Tina's bed.

"Tina, I-" I began, but she interrupted me.

"I already know, Rachel. While you were in your room wigging out, Finn called up, asking where you were. I was like, what the hell? You know, because I haven't seen him in so long. Then he explained, and yeah. This is why you were freaking out, right?

"Umm…yeah," I answered sheepishly. I was really embarrassed.

"Rachel, Rachel….. whatever will I do with you?" she said with a smile. "Don't freak out, and just relax. I'll help you get ready for tomorrow night. When I was talking to him, he seemed really eager. I think he still likes you."

"Are you sure Tina? Honestly, I think I still like him too."

"Yes, I'm pretty sure. I'm going to go to bed now, so go. Good night," she said as she shoved me off of her bed. "By the way, I think you need counseling. You worry over the littlest things." She was laughing as she shut her door. I walked back to bed, feeling better about tomorrow night. I was now so excited I could hardly wait.


	2. Preparations

**Hey everyone! So sorry that it's been two months since I've updated. I've been uber busy. I have most of the story written, just not typed up. So I'm aiming to have a new chapter up every week, on Monday or Tuesday. **

**I have a Twitter account that you guys can follow. I'll update it with when I plan to post the next part of the story, and so I can interact with my readers. Tweet me your questions and comments to izthellama!**

**Again, please comment and ask your questions in the reviews section as well! Subscribe too! It makes me happy. :)**

**Thanks for reading everyone!  
- Lizzy :D**

* * *

**Chapter Two – Preperations**

I called up Rachel after seeing her at the grocery store that day. I had forgotten to ask her where she wanted to go. I need to know whether to dress nice, or, you know, really nice (like tux or suit nice). I was so happy to hear her voice again.

The whole time I was in Indiana, I missed her. Of course I had a few girlfriends through the few years, but I honestly didn't feel the same way about them as I felt about Rachel. I felt sort of protective of her, like if I didn't have her she could get harmed. But I wasn't a crazy stalker. This was seriously the first time in those four years we had talked.

After I found out that Puck was the father of Quinn's baby, and not me (as Quinn had first said), I lost all the love I ever had for Quinn. Sure, we were friends, but we could never be together again. She had hurt me deeply. I'm glad I found out though, because say she told me after the baby was born, or even after she was ten years old. I would have been hurt more, since I would have time to bond with her. Before all this though, I truly loved Quinn. After the fiasco, I turned to Rachel for support. She was really the only person I could confide in at the time. And over the years, it turned into more than friendship. Senior year was the year where Rachel and I were finally together. I swear, that was the happiest I've ever been.

Then came the time I was sad but extremely happy at the same time. When I got my acceptance letter to Notre Dame. I had originally wanted to stay closer to Rachel, but I couldn't pass up the offer of this. I broke up with her, about two weeks before graduation, when I first got the letter. I told her why I broke things off with her, and she understood. That made me feel slightly better, but I couldn't help feeling that I'm just leaving everything behind.

Anyways, enough with my history. I'm so glad I ran into her. I really want to get things back the way it was for us. But I really should take it slowly. I don't want to screw things up. When I called up her house, she wasn't there. Instead, Tina answered. It was nice to talk to her after so long. We began with some casual talk, you know, like, "How are things going?" and all that jazz. Then, all of a sudden, I found myself spilling everything to her.

"Tina, I just feel so pathetic! I never let go of Rachel all these years. Since graduation. I feel so horrible for leaving everything we had back then behind," I moaned to her.

"Finn, everything is going to be fine. Just don't screw things up tonight, and I bet it will be smooth sailing. You can count on me to work some magic," she replied with a giggle. "Oh, shoot, Rachel just pulled up in the driveway. I should go."

"Okay, no problem. Thanks so much." _Click._

I sat there for a minute or two, composing myself and reassuring myself, so happy that things were going right again.

xxx

"Come on, get up. We're going shopping." This command was what I woke up to this morning. I tumbled around in a daze, as Tina shook me.

"Aw, but Tina, I was having the best dream. Finn came back after all these years, and we were going out to dinner and –"

"I know. It's not a dream, smart one," Tina explained. "Come on, get out of bed already! Just because we don't work until noon doesn't mean that you have permission to lie in bed all day." I sat up in bed and stretched, and fixed my hair a bit. Tina looked over at my alarm clock. "It's already eight in the morning. We need to get out of here, other wise we won't have enough time."

"Time for what?" I was still in a sleepy daze, and not much made sense to me at the moment.

"We're going shopping. You and Finn are going to La Fondue tonight, and I thought you could use something new to wear. God knows you haven't been any where dressed really nice since Puck and Quinn's wedding three years ago."

I stumbled out of bed and threw on some decent clothes. Tina and I jumped in her car, and headed to downtown. She dragged me into a tiny store called Bella Boutique.

When I first heard we were going there, little bells went off in the back of my head. This place seemed familiar, but I don't know how. I certainly hadn't been here before, though.

"I called ahead and had something picked out for you," she tells me as we walked through the doors.

"But what if I don't like it? What if it doesn't fit?" I began to panic a bit. Shopping in these higher end stores and boutiques made me uneasy. I prefer my Target, Old Navy, and Sears.

"Oh, I know you'll like it. I'm positive," she continued, while we were waiting for an assistant.

"Hello, darlings, how are you today?" One of the women who worked at the shop approached us. "You must be Tina and Rachel, here to pick up your dress? Come this way, and I'll get the dress for you. My name is Giselle, and I'll be helping you today.

Giselle took us towards the back of the store. She walked into the fitting rooms, and came back with a dress, but not just any dress.

It was exactly the same dress as the one I wore at our first ever sectionals in glee club. The simple, sleeveless, black dress with the wide fuchsia ribbon tied around the waist. Tina knew that it was my most favorite dress I've ever worn, and I was sad to hear that I couldn't keep it after sectionals.

"Oh…my…god…" I stuttered. "Tina…you did this? It looks exactly like the original. It must have cost a fortune, and taken a long time to find!"

"Eh, it wasn't that hard to find. I called up the Scheuesters, and Emma told me where she ordered them for us." I ran over to her and squeezed her tight.

"Thank you so much, Tina. Tonight is going to change everything."

xxx

I stood there in front of the mirror, adjusting my tie. Tonight, tonight was the night. It would change everything. Basically, it would tell me if I could be happy in life, or moping around, knowing that I screwed everything up with Rachel. No, I can't let that happen. I just can't.

I was still standing there, looking in the mirror. I had on some nice black slacks, a black long sleeved dress shirt, and, thanks to Tina's advice, a fuchsia tie. I didn't ask why, but I trusted her. My outfit brought back memories of glee club. Our outfits usually looked similar to this. Heck, I looked exactly the same. I hope Rachel doesn't come to the conclusion that I am living in the past, though.

But, that day of sectionals was one I wish I could forget, but I know I never will. It was right after I heard the baby wasn't mine, and I couldn't stand being near Puck and Quinn. But I did it for Mr. Scue and Rachel, and we all pulled it off without a hitch.

I looked down at my watch and realized it was time to leave, and time to stop reminiscing. I turned off all the lights and locked up my apartment. As I started up the car, I prayed that everything would go alright. I turned the radio on as I drove out, and my all time favorite song, "I Gotta Feeling" by the Black Eyed Peas, came on. I thought it was a good sign.

xxx

I arrived at the restraint and got seated right away. I was looking at the menu when I heard someone approaching. I looked up, and smiled what was possibly the biggest smile in five years.


End file.
